


Вопрос

by Kai Ender (kaiender), The_Magnificent_7



Series: Тексты G–PG [15]
Category: Samurai 7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Gen, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: Канбей ловит взгляды Кирары.





	

Канбей верил в Путь Самурая. И в то, что этот путь не пересекается с дорогами торговцев или тропинками крестьян. Ведь если ты паришь в облаках на боевой машине, а они копаются по колено в грязи, то ваша встреча может означать только одно — крушение.

Но юные не обращают внимания на опыт поколений и искренне считают, что у них всё будет по-другому. Возможно, они правы. Возможно, после Великой Войны мир изменился. Поэтому Канбей не торопился читать молодому Кацуширо лекцию о бесполезности мечтательных взглядов на Кирару.

Она совсем девчонка. Она из деревни. Она жрица. Она их нанимательница и кормилица, в конце концов!

А ещё она слишком часто косится на самого Канбея.

Нет, разумеется, никто в открытую на него не пялился. Впрочем, насчёт Кикучио Канбей не уверен — поди пойми, куда смотрит этот глухой шлем. Но вот быстрые взгляды Кирары из-под опущенных ресниц Канбей замечал. Ибо плох тот самурай, который не знает, что стал объектом наблюдения.

Она смотрела на его руки, передавая плошку с рисом. Она оглядывалась на него, когда они шли по улицам. Она рассматривала складки его одежды, пока он отдыхал у стены. Она поглядывала в его сторону при разговорах, будто следила за реакцией на каждую реплику. Канбей не ловил её на горячем, но сильно подозревал, что каждый раз, когда он удалялся в закуток умывальни, у девушки тут же находились дела поблизости.

Но ведь никто не знает, что именно нашёптывает кристалл воды своей жрице. Поэтому Канбей молчал и мысленно сочинял красивую и убедительную речь о том, почему ничего хорошего из этого не получится.

Потому что он заметно старше. Потому что в жизни он знал только войну. Потому что он похоронил слишком многих друзей и любимых. Потому что его душа сгорела в пламени ракетных выхлопов, а сердце омертвело и покрылось коркой из пепла и ржавчины. Потому что она достойна лучшего.

Хорошо, что время на подобные мысли выдавалось редко. Поиск самураев, готовых сражаться за кормёжку, разработка стратегий обороны и регулярные сражения с наёмниками нежелательного ухажёра. А если вспомнить про Кикучио и его неспособность прожить день тихо, без драк и разрушений… Одним словом, произнести выстраданную речь повод никак не находился.

Пока однажды вечером, перед самым отъездом из города, Кирара сама не подошла и не заговорила первой.

— Канбей-сан, — пробормотала она, заливаясь нежнейшим румянцем, — могу ли я вас спросить?..

— Конечно, Микумари-сан, — кивнул Канбей и приготовился вежливо и поэтично отказывать красивой девушке.

— Как вы стираете свой шарф и перчатки? — выпалила Кирара. — Вокруг такая грязь, а они у вас всё равно всегда белые!

 

Впрочем, речь тоже пригодилась. Но уже гораздо позже.


End file.
